


Sunlit absence

by AxolotlLumberjack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers (but unfortunately only over the phone), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Basically just 2 weeks of fluff and relationship development in Ireland, F/F, Fluff, Ireland, Lena’s name isn’t actually Luthor in this, and had a normal happy childhood, and she stayed with her, because her mother didn’t die, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotlLumberjack/pseuds/AxolotlLumberjack
Summary: Jack jumped up to sit on a lab table, swinging his legs and grinning at Lena.  “She’s just jealous because her mum loves me more than her and gave me cookies.”Sam raised an eyebrow at Lena.  “Really, Lena?  You spent the whole weekend with her.  I bet she cooked you loads of food.”Lena pouted and grumbled.OrAn AU in which Lena’s mother never died and she stayed with her in Ireland.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 108
Kudos: 626





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My notes for this fic were just ‘confident Lena with glasses and boots, living in the countryside and being happy and open and also a genius’.
> 
> (Bonus unnecessary note: the title is from a poem called ‘Mossbawn: sunlight’ by Seamus Heaney. It’s got the vibe I wanted for Lena’s childhood and the first time I read it was in my year 12 english class after I’d got really into poetry because the girl I liked kept recommending poems to me.)

The early morning sunlight broke through the trees in the little country lane, setting patches of orange aglow. The autumn wind rustled the leaves, sending them drifting down to the ground like embers from a hearth. The bike wheels whistled as it sped down the track. Lena smiled and stood on the pedals, hair flowing out behind her. She sat and leaned slightly as she rounded the corner, pedalling again between fields, sheep dotted across the green like cotton.

Lena swung a leg over so she was standing on one pedal as she came up a gravel driveway and jumped down as she slowed. 

She unclipped her helmet as she leant her bike against the wall. Entering the passcode for the door, Lena pushed inside, pulling off her helmet and running a hand through her hair.

“Lena!” Jack smiled at her from across the lab. 

“Alright, Jack?” She pulled a tupperware container from her rucksack and waved it at him. “Me mam made you some cookies. I swear, at this point it’s like she loves you more than me.”

Jack bounced over and clapped his hands, taking the container from Lena and peeking inside. “Aw, don’t say that.” He grinned at her mischievously. “She always loved me more than you.”

“You little shit!” Lena laughed and grabbed for the cookies. Jack pulled them out of her reach and ran through the lab as she chased him.

“Whoa! Careful around the tech!” Sam appeared from the office with a tablet in hand, frowning at Lena and Jack. She shook her head in exasperation. “Honestly, it’s like working with children.”

“She started it,” Jack said from where Lena had him in a headlock.

“I did not!”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Lena, let go of him. Jack, stop being an ass.”

Lena let go grumpily and Jack poked his tongue out at her. She shoved him and he gasped.

“Sam! She pushed me!”

Sam looked up from her tablet again and glared at them both. “Seriously?”

Jack jumped up to sit on a lab table, swinging his legs and grinning at Lena. “She’s just jealous because her mum loves me more than her and gave me cookies.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at Lena. “Really, Lena? You spent the whole weekend with her. I bet she cooked you loads of food.”

Lena pouted and grumbled. “Yeah but he’s not even her son.”

Sam rolled her eyes and decided to ignore them both. “Alright, so I’ve made a checklist of everything we need for tomorrow. All the tech is packed up ready to be loaded into the van first thing in the morning, everything for our booth is with it as well, and business cards and leaflets are in the office.”

Jack leaned back on his hands. “Well if you’ve got everything sorted, what are we supposed to do today?”

Lena grinned manically and put her fingers together in front of her like an evil mastermind. “Science!”

Sam huffed. “Well you two can have fun and mess around; I have to check all our bookings and things for tomorrow.”

Lena frowned. “It’s not messing around if it’s our job.”

Sam laughed and disappeared back into the office. “Whatever you say, Lena.” 

The door clicked shut behind her and Jack jumped off the table. He rubbed his hands together and did an evil laugh. “What mayhem shall we create today?”

———

Kara peered out the small window at the miles and miles of blue below. She’d been too excited to sleep on the flight but hoped if she slept the night when she landed in Dublin, the jetlag wouldn’t be as bad. This was the first proper convention Snapper had assigned to her as a recently promoted science journalist. She adjusted her headphones and looked at the flight course on the screen in front of her. They would be close to land soon. Kara smiled and looked back out the window for the rest of the flight.

The sun was just setting when the plane touched down in Dublin. Kara pulled on her jacket to ward off the cooler weather as she made her way to the terminal. She grabbed her suitcase and made her way out the airport to the taxi point. 

The taxi into the city took about 20 minutes but she was exhausted by the time she checked into the hotel. As soon as she got into her room she dropped her suitcase and rucksack, put the key on the table but the door and flopped down on the bed. She fell asleep with her clothes still on, teeth unbrushed, and shoes hanging off the end of the bed.

———

As the sun shone through the unclosed curtains, Kara blinked slowly awake. Her mouth felt weird and she ached from sleeping in a strange position. She looked down at the white sheets she was lying on that were definitely not her ones with little cartoon dogs on. Suddenly remembering where she was, she jumped up and searched for her phone. She found it on the floor by the bed and breathed a sigh of relief at the time. Snapper would never give her another good article in her life if she was late.

She showered and dressed in her best professional-reporter-sweater, shirt and slacks. She got out her notebook that Alex had given her when she got promoted and a pen (then two more in case she lost the first), and put them in her satchel. 

Double checking she had everything, she made her way out to her pre-booked taxi that would take her to the convention center. 

———

Kara clutched her notebook to her chest and looked up at the large building with windows all along the front. The Dublin Science Expo. She had arrived fairly early and there were people still bringing in tech for their stalls. She looked around and smiled, taking a deep breath and making her way inside.

She spent the morning marvelling at all the incredible tech being displayed and getting a few quotes. 

It was about midday when she found a booth with a sign that declared them as KAS industries. There was a friendly looking man with a neatly trimmed beard and slicked back hair talking to someone and giving them a leaflet, and another woman sitting further along the table. She had dark silky hair up in a ponytail and beautiful green eyes behind a pair of black framed reading glasses. She was wearing dark grey skinny jeans, a deep green blouse, and a brown leather jacket with a floral print scarf and big black boots. She smiled at Kara and stood up when she saw her looking over.

Kara made her way up to her but just as she got to the stall, a man in a business suit came up and looked down his nose at the display. 

“Don’t mind me,” he said with a clearly fake smile. “I just came to see what little projects had been brought in this year.”

The woman at the booth gave him a tight smile and turned to Kara but apparently he wasn’t done. 

“Morgan Edge.” He stuck his hand out and the woman shook it politely. “CEO of Edge Global.” He gestured over his shoulder to a huge, expensive-looking booth. “I like to come and support the little companies though. Keeps you humble, you know?” He laughed conceitedly. 

“Lena Kieran,” the woman introduced herself with a thick Irish accent. “Feel free to look at the state of the art nanotechnology our ‘little company’ has engineered.”

Kara lit up. “Nanotechnology?” 

Lena turned to her with a smile and nodded. “We’re producing a new type of nanotech that could revolutionise the medical industry. The nanobots enter the body, find the issue and send a signal to the rest of the bots. They can then repair tissue, administer medicine directly to the problem or perform multiple other tasks more precisely than even the best medical professionals. We’re currently working on using them to treat cancer by being able to find and target only the cancerous cells.”

Kara bounces on her toes excitedly. “Like ants!” 

Lena tilted her head in curiosity and Edge raised an eyebrow. 

“They use pheromones or this noise they make where they scrape their back leg along this spikey bit of their body to signal to the other ants to come and get food they’ve found or help them.”

Edge laughed and Kara looked away, adjusting her glasses self consciously. 

Lena glared at him and smiled at Kara. “That’s really cool - I have to say I didn’t know that.” She walked around the table to stand beside Kara. She turned to Edge with a sweet smile. “Well it was lovely to meet you, Maureen, but we were just about to go look around. I hope everything goes well for your little company.” 

Lena took Kara’s arm and turned them to walk away, both holding in a laugh at the look of pure fury on Edge’s face.

Lena let go of her arm and grinned at her once they were out of sight. “Sorry, I just can’t stand people like him.”

Kara laughed lightly. “No, it’s fine. He was awful. I would love to talk to you more about your tech though?” 

Lena smiled. “Well I’m always happy to talk about science.” She nodded to Kara’s notebook. “Are you a reporter?”

Kara nodded. “I work for CatCo Worldwide Media back in California as a science journalist. This is actually my first expo.”

“Oh wow. Congratulations.” She frowned. “That’s a long way to come just for two days though, isn’t it?” 

Kara stopped by a stall to watch something that looked like a lava lamp for a moment. “I actually saved up loads of vacation days so I have an extra two weeks here.”

They continued walking and looking at the different displays. “You should come down to our lab. We’re about an hour south of here. I could give you a tour.”

Kara lit up. “Really?”

Lena laughed. “Sure.” 

They ended up sitting in a little cafe in one of the corners of the convention center, talking about Lena’s tech, Ireland and everything in between.

That night Kara booked a room at a small bed and breakfast in the town Lena had told her about and went to bed unable to keep the smile off her face.

———

Lena and Jack were in the back of the van with Sam driving on the way back that night.

Jack turned to Lena with a grin. “So.” Lena narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. “Who was the cute blonde I saw you talking to earlier.”

Sam gasped and looked at them in the mirror. “What? Why am I only hearing about this now? Jack, I trusted you to keep me updated on this kind of thing.”

“I’m telling you now.” Jack waved his hand at her to shush and continued staring at Lena. “So who is this new crush?”

Lena hit him over the head. “It’s not a crush!” She slumped back in her seat and crossed her arms. “She was a reporter. I was just talking to her about our tech.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Mhm. So that’s why you had a three hour coffee break?”

Sam glanced over the back of her seat at Lena. “What! Is that why you weren’t there when I got back?”

Lena rolled her eyes and looked out the window. “It wasn’t three hours.”

Jack huffed and sat back in his seat. “So no fun gossip for us then?”

Lena glanced over and the tips of her ears tinged pink.

Jack sat up and looked over at her again. “Hold on - that’s not a ‘nothing happened’ look!” He excitedly tapped the back of Sam’s seat.

Sam kept her eyes on the road but turned her head slightly towards them. “What is it? What happened?”

Lena grumbled and looked out the window again.

Jack smirked. “What was that, Lena?”

Lena huffed. “I may have invited her down to the lab for a tour.”

Jack burst out laughing and Sam screeched incredulously.

“Lena Nobody-Touches-My-Lab Kieran invited a reporter to KAS industries?” Jack was wheezing.

Lena sank lower in her seat. It was going to be a long drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Kara was looking out the window of a taxi, watching the hedges blur past as it drove down a small country lane. It slowed as it crunched up a gravel drive and stopped outside an old house.

The bed and breakfast was just outside a little town with ivy climbing up the walls and quaint pale green shutters on the windows. A little old lady in a flowery apron came to greet her as she got her suitcase out the trunk.

The woman showed her to her room and left her with a smile and the promise of fresh scones and tea later in the afternoon. The room was cosy with a dark wood four poster bed, red floral bed sheets with matching curtains, a tall wardrobe and a desk under the lattice window. 

Kara unpacked her things and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at the business card in her hand, tapping it nervously against her phone. She called the number and waited nervously as it rang.

“KAS industries. How can I help?” The woman speaking did not have the distinctive Irish accent Kara was hoping for.

“Hi. Um… Is Lena there?”

“Hold on one moment, please.” 

There was some shuffling on the other end of the call and Kara could have sworn she heard people laughing in the background. A door closed and the muffled laughter was cut off. 

“This is Lena.”

Kara smiled at the familiar voice. “Lena! Hey, it’s Kara Danvers - from the expo?”

“Kara! Hi, how are you?”

Kara flicked the business card back and forth over her thigh. “I’m feeling really good today, actually. I was just calling to see if I could take you up on your offer of a tour.”

The line was silent for a moment.

“Lena?”

“Sorry! Yes! Of course. Are you still in Dublin?”

“Still in Dublin?” Kara rubbed the back of her neck. “Um, no. I’m at a bed and breakfast just outside that town you told me you were near.”

“Oh. Right. Okay then. Um… how does tomorrow work for you?”

Kara smiled. “Tomorrow is great.”

“Alright. Mind if I save this number and text you the address?”

Kara tapped the card happily on her knee. “Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow. Bye.”

Kara flopped back on the bed and grinned. Tomorrow.

———

Lena waited out the front of the lab for Kara to arrive, nervously twisting her fingers. She’d threatened Jack and Sam to make sure they’d be on their best behaviour. When that hadn’t worked she’d bribed them with cookies.

A car pulled up and the back door opened, soft golden curls and baby blue eyes appearing over the top. Kara closed the door and walked up to Lena with a smile as the car drove off. She looked up at the old barn and tilted her head in curiosity. “This is the lab?”

Lena laughed and simply opened the door to let Kara through.

“Oh.” Kara looked around the pristine lab in wonder.

Lena smirked beside her. “You didn’t think it was still an old barn did you?”

Kara chuckled and adjusted her glasses. “Maybe.”

Jack was grinning madly on the other side of the lab but schooled his expression with a glare from Lena. 

Kara noticed him and went over to shake his hand. “Hi, I’m Kara.”

Jack shook her hand and smiled politely. “Pleasure you meet you. I’m Jack. Lena’s told us all about you.” He winced as Lena stepped on his toes. “I mean… an average amount about you?”

Luckily Sam chose that moment to step into the lab. She came over and shook Kara’s hand. “Hi, Kara. I’m Sam. I do the business side of everything here.”

Kara looked between them. “So is it just the three of you then?”

Lena nodded and attempted to steer her away from the other two. “Yep. So we should probably let them get back to work while I give you a tour.” She glared at them over her shoulder and they gave her a thumbs up as she led Kara away.

———

Kara listened intently and occasionally made notes or asked questions. She seemed to understand far more than Lena would have guessed an average reporter would. 

Once she’d shown Kara around and talked her through their most recent projects, Lena led her up a steel staircase at the back of the lab into what would have been the hay loft. It now had beanbag chairs, a couch, a pool table, a dart board and a kitchen section complete with a coffee machine, toaster, kettle, sink and fridge. 

Lena went over to the sink and started filling the kettle. “This isn’t really part of the tour but I thought you might like a drink. Can I get you anything?”

Kara looked around the room absentmindedly. “Get me anything?” She looked back to Lena with a smile. “I’ll have some tea if that’s alright?”

Lena smiled back and took two mugs out the cupboard. “Sure.” She put a teabag in each and poured the boiling water over it.

When she brought them over to Kara, she was looking at a shelf with pictures on. She turned and took the cup gratefully. “Are these you, Sam and Jack?”

“Yep.” She smiled at the photos. “Sam went to some posh boarding school near where I used to live. They used to come into the town on the weekends and I nearly knocked Sam over with my bike.” She sipped her tea and gestured to a photo of the three of them, much younger, smiling at the camera and holding up a little robot. “Jack’s family used to come over from England for the summer. We all ended up going to the same college and Sam and Jack just never moved back.”

Kara looked around again. “And then you started this place?”

Lena shook her head and went to sit on the couch. “Not for a few years. Jack and Sam were pretty well off and I get a check in the mail on my birthday each year from my dad but I still spent a while fixing computers and stuff before we decided to start this place up.”

Kara came and sat beside her. “Did your dad not live with you then?”

Lena shook her head. “No, it was just me and me mam. He had some other family back in America or something.” She looked down at her tea. “I think he came to see when I was a kid but I don’t remember him and he’s never been back.”

Kara bit her lip. “Have you ever tried to get in touch with him?”

Lena shook her head. She laughed. “I mean, I’m more than happy to take his money but if he could never be bothered to come and see us I’d don’t think he’s much of a dad. Me mam and I are just fine by ourselves.” She smiled at Kara and finished her tea. “Did you have any other questions about the tech or anything?”

“Any other questions?” Kara looked up in thought. “No, I think I’m good. Hopefully my boss will let me write a really great article about all the amazing stuff you’re doing here.”

Lena tilted her head at Kara. “If you don’t mind me saying - you seem to know an awful lot about tech for a reporter.”

Kara smiled and adjusted her glasses. “Well, I actually did a PhD in chemical engineering before I became a journalist.”

Lena’s eyebrows rose. “That’s a hell of a qualification to only write about science.”

Kara chuckled and looked down at her notepad.

“What made you go into journalism?”

Kara fiddled with the binding of the notebook. “My cousin got me some work at a newspaper after college and I guess I just stuck with it.”

Lena frowned but didn’t say anything. She got up and offered to take Kara’s cup. She handed to her with a smile and stood as well, adjusting her sweater. 

Lena took the cups and put them in the sink before turning to Kara with a smile. She wiped her hands on her pants and clasped them together in front of herself. “Well I guess that’s kind of it for the tour but, listen - I really enjoyed talking to you today and at the expo the other day. If you’re free at all, I’d love to meet up again. Show you around town, maybe?”

Kara grinned. “Yeah. I’d like that too. And as for being free,” she rubbed the back of her neck, “I kind of cancelled my plans to come here so I guess I’m kind of free for the next two weeks?” 

Lena laughed. “Well, here.” She held out her hand for Kara’s notebook and she gave it to her. She quickly scribbled her phone number and name on the next clean page and gave it back to Kara with a smile. “Now you have my number too.”

Kara looked down at it and smiled shyly.

“Jack and Sam and I were going to go to the pub after work tomorrow if you’d like to join us?”

“The pub after work tomorrow…” she nodded slowly. “Yeah, okay.”

———

“Alex, I think I’ve made a terrible mistake.” Kara was pacing in her room back at the bed and breakfast.

“Whoa, what’s happened?” That was clearly not what Alex was expecting when she answered the phone. “You sounded like you were doing really well when I last spoke to you.”

Kara bit her lip. “You remember the really nice lady from the convention I told you about? Well she invited me for a tour of her lab and I was excited so I cancelled all my plans and came down here and she was really kind and showed me all this cool stuff they’re working on but now I’m kind of freaking out because I messed up all my plans and also she invited me out to the pub tomorrow with her friends and I said yes.” Kara’s breathing was quickening and she was tapping her hand rapidly against her thigh as she paced.

“Kara? Kara, breathe. Take some deep breaths, okay?” Alex coached her through some breathing exercises until her breathing had evened out a little. “Do you have a pillow?”

Kara nodded and sat on the bed, pulling the pillow to her chest. “Mm.”

“Okay good. Now listen, if you don’t want to go to the pub or you think it’ll be too much, you don’t have to go. This is supposed to be a holiday for you. Don’t worry about Lana-”

“Lena.”

“What? Oh, sorry. Don’t worry about Lena. Get your map out, study the area, and make some new plans. You could invite Lena along once you know what you’re doing if you want to see her again? But just focus on yourself, okay?”

Kara sighed. “Okay.” She traced the patterns on the blanket. “I want to go though.”

“To the pub?”

Kara hummed.

“Okay. But you can leave at any time, remember?”

Kara nodded. She rested the side of her head on the pillow and smiled. “She’s really pretty, Alex.”

Alex laughed. “You said.”

Kara flopped backwards and squeezed the pillow with a grin. “It deserves saying again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like a song for the pub, I was listening to ‘absolutely smitten’ by Dodie but she’s actually english not Irish.

Lena was in a particularly good mood on Friday. She spent almost the whole day with a smile on her face and she only shouted at Jack a little for stealing her food from the fridge. She ignored the knowing smirk he kept giving her.

Kara had texted her and arranged to meet her on the edge of town at 6:30. It was a little earlier than she would normally have gone to the pub but she was looking forward to seeing Kara again too much to suggest a later time.

She was staring intently through a microscope, finally having been able to focus for a decent amount of time, when Jack spoke up again. “Hey, Lena. Aren’t you supposed to be meeting your crush at 6:30?”

Lena huffed. “For the last time - yes, I am meeting Kara at 6:30, yes, you are still allowed to come to the pub, yes, you can come early too, and no, you can’t tell her every embarrassing story about me ever.” She didn’t even bother looking up.

“... yeah, okay but you do know it’s 6:27, right?”

At that, Lena’s head snapped up to look at the clock on the wall. “Shit!”

She threw her lab coat onto the table, rushed across the lab and hurriedly pulled on her jacket.

“Jack, if you clean up for me, I’ll bake you soda bread.” She wrapped her scarf around her neck and clipped her bike helmet on.

Jack cheered. “We’ll see you there in a bit.” 

Lena pushed through the door, grabbed her bike and jumped on as she ran down the path. 

She could see Kara waiting as she approached the designated bench. She was a little sweaty and slightly out of breath but hoped it wasn’t too noticeable. Kara was sitting, staring down at her lap with her hands twisting together and her leg bouncing nervously.

Lena slowed and hopped off the bike as she neared. She took off her helmet and hung it on the handlebars, running a hand through her hair as she walked up to Kara.

Kara stood up when she saw her coming and gave her a brilliant smile. “You came.”

Lena frowned and leant her bike against the bench. “Of course I came.”

Kara looked down and adjusted her glasses. “Sorry, yes, I just-” She glanced at her watch. “It’s 6:38. I thought maybe you’d decided not to come.”

Lena stepped closer and put a hand on her arm. “I’m so sorry I’m late - I got a bit caught up at the lab.” She bit her lip. “Did you really think I wasn’t going to come, though?”

Kara looked away and shrugged. “I’m not very good at making friends.”

Lena trailed her hand down Kara’s arm and took her hand. “Well I, for one, would love to be your friend, if you’ll have me.”

Kara beamed. “I’d love to be your friend too.” She was back to her usual puppy-like self, bouncing on her toes and swinging their hands between them. “Oh! I made a list of things to do. We could do them together! If you want?”

Lena grinned. “I would like nothing more. Will you tell me what you’ve got planned while we walk?”

Kara nodded but glanced back to the bench. She gestured towards it with their joined hands. “What about your bike?”

Lena shrugged. “It’s a small town. No one’ll steal it and I can just come get it in the morning.” She tugged Kara’s hand and gestured down the road. “The pub’s just-”

“Down the second road on the left, just past the green grocer.”

Lena raised an eyebrow.

Kara adjusted her glasses and smiled sheepishly. “I like to know where I’m going.”

Lena smiled and started walking. “Well, come on then. Tell me about this list of yours.”

———

Kara was glad that the pub was relatively empty when they got there. It was an old building with low ceilings, wooden floors and support beams, and a creaky sign outside that read ‘the red lion’ in peeling paint. There was a long bar at the back, some kind of stage by the left wall and round tables with bar stools scattered around. All the lightbulbs were old and inefficient but they gave the place a warm yellow glow. 

They walked up to the bar and the man grabbed a glass and started filling it from one of the beer taps. He smiled at Kara. “What can I get you?” He put the pint of Guinness in front of Lena and turned back to Kara.

Lena laughed at Kara’s look of confusion. “I come here a lot.”

The man behind the bar shook his head with a smile. “She’s a creature of habit.”

Lena shrugged and sipped her drink. “Have you tried a Guinness yet?”

Kara shook her head.

The man behind the bar looked scandalised. “Oh, you have to try one. You’re in Ireland. It’s one of the rules.”

Kara looked mildly alarmed so Lena quickly added, “only if you want to, of course.”

She looked at Lena’s drink and twisted her lips in thought. “Can I just try a tiny bit?”

Lena nodded and pushed her glass along the bar towards Kara. Kara took a cautious sip and immediately her face scrunched up in disgust. Lena laughed as Kara cleared her throat and slid the drink back towards her.

“Um… no thank you.” She turned back to the man at the bar who was still chuckling. “I’ll have a vodka and coke please.” 

He nodded and turned away to make her drink.

Lena smirked over her glass. “Not your kind of drink then?”

Kara’s eyes widened and she shook her head vehemently.

———

Jack and Sam turned up a few minutes later and they all sat around one of the tables. Jack, however, left them almost immediately to go flirt with a man at the bar. Lena laughed and Sam just shook her head in exasperation.

“So where are you from, Kara?” Sam asked with a kind smile.

Kara looked up from drawing patterns in the condensation on her glass. “Well, I was born in Canada but I moved to a little town called Midvale when I was adopted by the Danvers and now I live in National City.”

Sam nodded. “I have to say, I don’t really know National City. My family’s from Metropolis.”

Kara lit up. “My cousin lives in Metropolis!”

Lena tilted her head. “The one that got you a job at a newspaper?”

Kara nodded with a smile and adjusted her glasses. “He didn’t really have time to see me much when I first moved in with the Danvers but he’s been trying to make it up to me these past few years. I think that’s why he got me the job.”

Lena gave her a smile and put her hand gently over Kara’s on the table.

Jack chose that moment to return, flinging his arms around Lena and Sam’s shoulders, clearly slightly tipsy already. “Who would like to challenge me to a game of darts so I can impress this cute guy?”

Sam rolled her eyes, downed the rest of her drink and hopped off her barstool. “Sure but I don’t think he’ll be very impressed when you lose.”

Jack put his hand over his chest dramatically and turned to gape at Kara and Lena before following Sam.

Kara laughed. “Is he very good at darts?”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “He’s never won a single game.”

———

The pub had started to get a little busier by then. Kara looked around the room. A group of people were just finishing setting up a drum kit and mics on the stage. “What are they doing?”

Lena followed her line of sight. “Oh they always have local bands and stuff playing here on Friday nights. They’re mostly pretty good, actually.” 

They watched as a small band took to the stage. A girl with a ukulele grinned and glanced back at the rest of the band before she started strumming. The other members slowly joined in and people in the pub started watching and nodding along, a few conversations still going on underneath.

Kara tapped her fingers on the table and nodded her head in time to the upbeat song. Some people moved a few of the tables by the stage to the sides and started swinging each other around and half-dancing. She turned to Lena with a grin. 

Lena raised her eyebrows in warning but Kara just laughed and pulled her to her feet. They jumped around madly, swinging their arms and laughing the whole time. Lena looked beautiful like this - dark hair fanning out and head thrown back in laughter as Kara spun her round. 

When the song ended, Lena flopped against her, smiling brightly and slightly out of breath. Kara could feel her chest shaking as she giggled. 

Lena huffed. “I need a drink.”

She dragged Kara back to the table and they sat, drinking and watching the band play some more songs.

More and more people were starting to enter the pub and it was getting steadily louder and more crowded. Kara shook her head, trying to clear it. 

Lena said something beside her and she turned her head to look at her but she couldn’t comprehend what she was saying. She frowned at her in confusion. There were too many conversations happening in the pub at once and the thud of the bass drum was pounding in her skull.

A glass shattered somewhere across the room and it all became too much. Kara’s brain simply stopped processing it all. She knew on the outside she looked fairly calm but internally she had shut down. 

She could vaguely recognise Lena trying to get her attention with a worried look but she couldn’t respond or make any attempt to let her know what was going on.

She ended up outside, sitting beside Lena on a bench and slowly breathing in the cool autumn air. She wasn’t entirely sure how she got there but she had a feeling Lena had helped.

Kara glanced at her and twisted her hands together in her lap.

Lena reached up a hand to her shoulder but Kara was grateful when she pulled it back halfway, seeming to know Kara couldn’t cope with any extra input for her brain right now. “What happened in there?”

Kara bit her lip, staring down at her lap. “I’m sorry. Sometimes my brain can’t quite process all the sensory input it receives.”

Lena’s shoulders sagged. “You don’t have to apologise, Kara.” She looked down at her hands. “Why didn’t you say anything? We could’ve gone somewhere else.”

Kara sniffed and looked away. “I didn’t want you to think I was different.”

Kara could see Lena’s hands twitching to hug her out the corner of her eye. “Different or not, it’s a part of Kara Danvers. And I happen to like Kara Danvers a whole lot.” She smiled sadly. “Please don’t feel you have to keep things like this from me.”

Kara gave her a small smile, hoping Lena understood she didn’t have the energy for anything else at the moment. 

———

They walked back to Kara’s together in comfortable silence and Kara seemed to be coming back to herself more and more as they walked. The sun was just sinking below the horizon, tinting the clouds a reddish pink. 

When they got to the end of the drive, Kara stopped and turned to Lena. “Thank you.” She adjusted her glasses nervously. “I really did have fun before… you know.”

Lena smiled shyly. “I’d really like to hug you but I understand if that’s too much.”

Kara grinned. “Hugs are good if you squeeze tightly.”

Lena wrapped an arm around Kara’s shoulders and one around her waist, sinking into her as Kara did the same. Kara hummed into her shoulder and gave her an extra little squeeze before letting go.

Lena pulled her jacket around herself a little tighter after losing Kara’s warmth. “So are you still okay to meet tomorrow?”

Kara nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll meet you at your house at 11:00?”

Lena smiled. “Sure.”

They stood smiling at each other for a moment, Kara’s hair taking on a soft golden glow in the last of the evening light. 

Kara scuffed her shoe in the gravel and gestured over her shoulder. “I should let you go before it gets too dark.”

Lena nodded and slowly stepped back, reluctant to turn. “See you tomorrow then?”

Kara gave her one last grin and started walking backwards up the drive. “See you tomorrow.” She turned and jogged up to the house, glancing back with a small wave before disappearing inside.

Lena sighed happily and started walking home. She smiled up at the first stars beginning to appear. It was going to be a good weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to sandwich any angst with fluff. I like fluff. There should be a whole lot more of it coming :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the fluff begin...

Kara turned up at the address Lena had given her at 10:59 the next morning. It was a small cottage a little way out of town with flowers in the window boxes and tall hedges separating the land from the road. Lena’s bike was leant up against the wall and a blue VW Polo was on one side of the drive. 

Kara knocked on the door and adjusted the straps of her rucksack on her shoulders. 

Lena opened the door a moment later with a smile. “Hi.”

Kara was about to greet her in turn when she caught sight of something moving behind Lena. Soft paws padded over the wooden floor and a curious nose sniffed at Kara from round Lena’s legs. 

Kara’s eyes widened and she looked at Lena excitedly. “You have a dog?”

Lena laughed and looked down at the small whippet, scratching him lightly behind the ear and attempting to coax him forwards. “It’s okay, Merlin. Come meet Kara.”

Kara squatted down and put her hand out, palm facing up. She stared at the dog in childlike wonder. “Hi there, Merlin.”

Merlin glanced up Lena before cautiously inching forwards, tail wagging behind him. He sniffed Kara’s hand gently and gave her a small lick. Deciding she was a good human, he got more excited, his whole body wiggling, and circled Kara before nuzzling into her. 

Kara laughed and stroked him as he vibrated in front of her. She looked up at Lena with a grin. “You didn’t tell me you had a dog.”

Lena grinned sheepishly. “Sorry. Do you mind if he comes with us?”

Kara was practically vibrating herself. “Of course not!”

———

Once Lena had gotten all Merlin’s things together, they set off. Kara led them down a few roads towards the forest and brought out a map of all the little trails that went through it.

She showed it to Lena and pointed to one she had gone over in a red marker. “I thought we could do this one?”

Lena smiled and nodded, gesturing for Kara to lead the way. 

When they got a little further from the road she unclipped Merlin’s lead from his collar and draped it around her neck like a scarf. Merlin bounded off into the trees, sniffing around and occasionally coming back to look happily up at Kara and Lena before excitedly speeding off again. 

They walked through the woods, the sun streaming through the trees, surrounded by shades of orange and red.

Kara turned her face up to the canopy of branches above them, sunlight dappled across her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath with a smile. “It’s a beautiful day.”

Lena smiled up at the patches of sky through the trees. “The sun must be shining for you. You never know what kind of weather you’ll get here.”

When Lena looked back down, Kara was no longer beside her. She looked back to see Kara crouched down, looking at the floor and waving her hands excitedly.

“Look, Lena! Black ants!” She glanced up at Lena before staring back at the ground.

Lena smiled and made her way over to crouch next to Kara. “You like ants, don’t you.”

Kara nodded enthusiastically. “They’re incredible, Lena! Did you know there are over 12,000 species of ant? These ones are black ants. They have colonies of four to seven thousand with one queen. Oh! And the queens eat their own wing muscles over the winter!” She made a delightedly disgusted face and Lena laughed.

One of the ants picked up a bit of leaf and stumbled around with it.

Kara watched it in awe. “They can carry 20 times their own body weight. They’re like little superheroes,” she whispered to Lena like it was a secret. 

They watched the little ant with the leaf disappear over a log. After a moment, Lena stood and offered a hand to Kara who took it with a smile. She didn’t let go as they continued walking. Lena smiled shyly, looking down and intertwining their fingers.

———

After a while, they came out at the top of an open field and Kara stopped, placing her hands on her hips and taking in the view. From where they were standing, they could see the entire town and miles of rolling hills under a clear sky.

Lena watched her as her blue eyes sparkled, studying the landscape.

Kara smiled and sighed. “I can see why Sam and Jack stayed.” She turned and looked at Lena.

Lena turned to the horizon, blushing at having been caught staring and nodded. “It’s a beautiful place.”

She could feel Kara’s eyes still on her. Kara hummed in agreement.

She took off her rucksack and Lena turned to watch her pull out a picnic blanket. She flicked it out and let it drift down to spread out on the grass. She sat cross legged and patted the space next to her for Lena to join her. 

Merlin came up and scrabbled around on the edge of the blanket. Lena sat down and pulled him towards her to stop him, sitting him next to her and stoking him. He didn’t stay there for long though, too interested by the sandwiches and biscuits Kara was pulling from her rucksack.

Eventually he got bored and went off exploring again as they ate.

———

They sat and talked for a while, Lena telling Kara about all the good she wants to do, using her technology to make the world a better place.

Lena looked so beautiful sitting there, her hair up in a ponytail, the sunlight tinting flecks of it red. She was wearing soft wash jeans and a grey tank top, a red checked flannel tied around her waist. 

She was gesturing emphatically, her eyes gleaming as she spoke and Kara was helpless to do anything but stare at her in wonder. She finished her point and looked at Kara. She blushed and ducked her head with a shy smile when she saw the way Kara was looking at her.

A stand of her hair had come loose and Kara reached out to gently tuck it behind Lena’s ear. She trailed her hand along Lena’s jaw. 

Lena was breathing heavily, her gaze flitting between Kara’s eyes. 

Kara’s gaze dipped down to Lena’s slightly parted lips.

“I’m only here for two weeks,” she whispered.

Lena swallowed and bit her lip, staring at Kara’s as she nodded.

They both seemed to be being pulled slowly forwards by some invisible force, helpless to stop the inevitable. 

Their lips crashed softly together and everything else melted away. Lena’s jaw was soft in her hand, lips moving slowly against hers, warmth spreading through her whole body. 

Lena pulled back infinitesimally, resting their foreheads together. Kara slowly blinked her eyes open to see swirling green ones looking back at her and the most beautiful smile she had ever seen spreading slowly over Lena’s face. She grinned dopily and closed her eyes again. Lena laughed and wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders, pulling her closer as Kara dropped her head to Lena’s shoulder and looped her arms around her waist.

They were interrupted by Merlin jumping on them excitedly, sending them sprawling across the blanket. They lay there holding hands and laughing under a blue sky and midafternoon sun as Merlin clambered over them. A beautiful day indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena was woken the next morning by Merlin jumping up onto her bed and consequently stumbling over her stomach when he misjudged how close she was. Her head snapped up with an “oof,” before flopping back down with a laugh, swatting playfully at Merlin. He was sitting, happily panting down at her as his tail wagged madly behind him.

The memory of the day before came back to her as she stroked him and she pulled him closer for a cuddle with a grin that almost hurt her cheeks. She gave him a little squeeze and half sat up, rapidly ruffling the fur on his chest and making him stretch lazily over her. 

She dropped her head back to the pillow and sighed with a smile. “Kara Danvers, what have you done to me?”

———

Kara could see Lena sitting at the bench at the edge of town as she came up the lane. She grinned and skipped the rest of the way to her.

“You’re early.”

Lena looked over and stood up with a smile when she saw her. She shrugged. “I didn’t want to be late again.”

Kara stared at her in wonder. She stuck out her hand, smiling when Lena immediately slipped hers into it.

They made their way through the paved streets, painted shop fronts either side of them, until Kara stopped outside an old movie theatre. The wooden doors and poster frames were burgundy with flakes of paint missing. The posters currently displayed were for ‘Singing in the Rain’. The place was known for showing old classics but the posters looked a little like they could have been there since the film was first shown in the 1950s.

Kara grinned, squeezing Lena’s hand and pulling her through the doors. 

It wasn’t a very big place but there were only two other people there so they could sit practically anywhere. Kara tugged Lena along the back row and sat right in the middle. The seats were old - fraying red velvety fabric, squeaky hinges, and probably questionable structural integrity - but Kara loved it. It felt like they had walked right back into the 30s where the film was set.

Kara watched the whole film on the edge of her seat, the colours playing back across her face as she watched. She caught Lena staring at her part way through. Lena ducked her head and looked back and the screen with a blush but Kara smiled and put her hand on the armrest between them. Lena glanced down at it and smiled shyly, resting hers on top.

They watched the rest of the film holding hands, Kara squeezing Lena’s whenever she got excited. When the characters of Don and Kathy were standing in the doorway with the rain pouring down around them, Kara pulled their joined hand up to her chin and leant her head against Lena’s shoulder. When they kissed she grinned and pecked Lena on the cheek. She swapped the hand she was holding Lena’s with and threw her now free arm around Lena’s shoulders, swaying them both as Gene Kelly sang in the rain.

Kara was beaming as they left the movie theatre. She skipped along the road, tugging Lena along and spinning her around as she hummed ‘singing in the rain’. She couldn’t get enough of the way Lena’s eyes and nose crinkled up as she laughed, free and happy. 

She spun Lena into her chest so that Lena’s back was to her front, and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, swaying from side to side. She placed a kiss to Lena’s neck and rested her chin on her shoulder. Lena melted back into her, resting her head against Kara’s and stroking her thumb over Kara’s arms.

“Do you want ice cream? I saw a place on the way here.” Kara replaced her chin with her cheek on Lena’s shoulder so she could look at her. “I want ice cream.”

Lena laughed. “It’s not exactly ice cream weather, is it?” The sun was out but it wasn’t particularly warm and there were a few dark clouds in the west.

Kara looked offended. “It’s always ice cream weather!”

She released Lena and took her hand again, leading her back to the little ice cream shop she had seen.

The shop was only one door and one window wide, squished between other identical stone buildings along the row. The window frame was painted a shiny dark green, as though it had only been redone that summer. Through the window, all the types of ice cream were displayed, a chalkboard between the window and door proclaiming the different flavours in colourful writing. 

Kara grinned at Lena. “What flavour are you going to get?”

Lena pointed to a pale green writing on the board. “Mint choc chip every time.”

Kara rolled her eyes and went inside. The counter was on the left and ran halfway down the shop before stopping to make enough room for a few tables and chairs. 

A friendly man in a stripey apron came up behind the counter, brandishing an ice cream scoop. “What can I get you?”

Lena took one look at Kara walking out the shop with a cone of one scoop of mint choc chip in one hand and a cone of a chocolate swirled with raspberry scoop, balanced on top of a caramel scoop, on top of a bright blue bubblegum scoop, with chocolate sauce dripping down onto her hand, and burst out laughing.

Kara smiled. “What?”

Lena shook her head affectionately and took her cone. “Just you.”

Kara shrugged and started licking the sauce off her fingers.

———

They wandered slowly through the town as they ate their ice creams. Kara somehow managed to finish hers first, despite it being three times the size of Lena’s. The clouds in the west were making their way over and the sun was disappearing with increasing frequency. Lena was shivering by the time she had finished her cone.

Kara noticed and put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you cold?”

Lena laughed and put her hands under her armpits to warm them up. Her lips were slightly blue. “I told you it wasn’t ice cream weather.”

Kara raised her eyebrows and put her hands up. “I didn’t make you eat it.”

Lena tried to stop herself smiling and gave Kara a shove. Kara laughed and removed her jacket, draping it over Lena’s shoulders. She gratefully pulled it tighter around herself.

Kara stuck her hands in her pockets and scuffed her shoe. “Can I walk you home?”

Lena gave her shy smile and nodded. 

The first rain drops hit when they were just at the end of Lena’s drive. They jogged up to the house and stood in Lena’s doorway under the small porch.

Kara laughed and looked out at the sky. She put a hand on Lena’s forearm and pushed the hair off her shoulder with the other. She trailed her fingers along her jawline softly, smiling. “Just like Singing in the Rain.”

Lena rolled her eyes but her voice came out more breathy than she would have liked. “It’s not exactly pouring down.”

Kara kissed her and suddenly the stupid cliches and cold weather were forgotten. She leaned into it, a hand on Kara’s chest, as Kara ran her tongue along her bottom lip.

When they pulled back, she stayed in Kara’s embrace for a moment, her head tucked into Kara’s neck and Kara’s arms around her waist. She played with the fabric of Kara’s shirt. “Do you want to come in?”

Kara kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry but I told Glenna I’d be back for tea.”

Lena frowned up at her in confusion. “Who the hell is Glenna?”

Kara laughed and ran her hands up Lena’s back and down her arms to take her hands as she pulled back. “The old lady at the bed and breakfast I’m staying at.”

“Ah.” Lena nodded in understanding. She went to remove Kara’s jacket and give it back to her but Kara stopped her hands.

She smiled. “Keep it.”

Lena looked at her incredulously. “You’ll get soaked!”

Kara glanced out at the rain and laughed. “Oh yeah. I forgot it was raining.”

She shook her head and handed the jacket back. 

“Thanks.” Kara bit her lip before kissing Lena on the cheek, jogging down the drive and turning back to wave as she disappeared around the corner.

Lena sighed and leaned back against her front door. Kara Danvers. What an enigma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised as I was writing that this is the beginning of week 2! :(  
> (Kara arrived Monday night, the expo was Tuesday and Wednesday, Lena’s tour on Thursday, pub on Friday, walk on Saturday, movies on Sunday.)  
> Anyway... enjoy :)

Kara had just got back to her room after a long hike, dropping her rucksack by the door and flopping onto her back on the bed, when her phone rang. She fished it out her pocket and smiled when she saw the caller ID.

“Hi Lena.”

“Hey Kara. How was your day?”

Kara sat up and crossed her legs. “It was really good - I went to see this waterfall a few miles south of here and hiked around the area. It was so beautiful, Lena, and all you could hear was the rushing water and the birds and the wind in the leaves.” She pouted. “I wish you could have come with me.”

Lena laughed. “Yes, well I do actually have to work.”

Kara grumbled.

“I do want to see you though. That’s actually why I was calling. I wanted to ask if you’d like to have dinner with me tonight?”

She rubbed the back of her neck. “Um…”

“At my house, not at a noisy restaurant.”

Kara smiled and played with the elastic of her socks. “Yeah, okay. I’d like that.”

“Great. I’ll see you at 7:00?”

She couldn’t stop the giddy smile from spreading across her face. “See you at 7:00.”

Kara bit her lip to try to contain her squeals of happiness and immediately dialed another number.

Alex picked up after three rings. “Kara, you know I love you but I swear, if this is another call just to tell me how amazing Lena is, I’m hanging up.”

———

Lena was standing in her kitchen panicking at 6:45. The food was in the oven, dessert was in the fridge, she’d laid the table, and she was wearing her favourite green blouse and a pair of soft jeans. Everything was perfect, and yet she was leaning against the kitchen island, biting her nails and panicking.

She picked up her phone and dialed the first person she could think of to help. 

She started speaking as soon as the call went through. “Sam, I need your help.”

Sam laughed. “Hello to you too, Lena.”

Lena huffed. “Hi, Sam. I need your help.”

There was a muffled voice in the background that sounded like Jack before Sam’s voice came through sounding like she’d taken the phone away from her face as she shouted, “because your advice is shit, that’s why.”

Lena laughed as Sam came back with a sigh. “Sorry, Lena. What’s happened?”

“Nothing. I’m just nervous.” She curled an arm around herself.

“Why are you nervous? I mean you already know she likes you. And anyway, if it all goes horribly wrong she’s leaving in a week and you’ll never have to see her again.”

Lena must have been silent a little too long because Sam spoke again, more gently this time.

“What’s wrong?”

Lena closed her eyes and sighed. “Nothing.”

There was a pause as Sam came to a realisation. “Oh shit. You’re falling in love with her.”

Lena blushed and pushed off the counter. “What? No I’m not!” 

She hung up the call and smacked her phone down on the granite surface. She leaned forwards onto her elbows and ran her hands down her face with a sigh. She picked her phone back up and called Sam again.

“I’m sorry.”

She could feel Sam’s knowing look through the phone.

Lena bit her lip. “I really like her, Sam.” 

The doorbell rang and she sighed. 

“She’s here. I have to go.”

“Alright, but we are talking about this later, Lena. Have fun.”

When Lena opened the door, she was rendered momentarily useless by the sight before her. Kara Danvers was standing there dressed in navy slacks, oxfords, and a dark blue button down with little white dots on. Her hair was half up - half down in soft curls, and in her hands was a bouquet of red roses.

Kara smiled shyly. “Hi.”

Lena blinked and unfroze herself. “Hi.”

She stuck the flowers out towards her slightly awkwardly. “Um… these are for you.”

Lena took them and smiled, ducking her head to hide the blush. She stepped aside to let Kara in and shut the door behind them.

Merlin came stumbling out of the living room, shaking himself off as though he’d just woken up from a nap. He wiggled up to Kara when he saw her and flopped over lazily to let her rub his belly. Lena rolled her eyes, smiling at the pair of them and went to put the roses in a vase.

Kara followed her into the kitchen as she was filling it with water. Lena put the flowers in the vase, setting them on the kitchen island as Kara wrapped her arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. Lena was unable to do anything but melt into her as always. She turned around in Kara’s arms and put a hand to her jaw, kissing her properly.

They were broken out of it by the oven timer beeping obnoxiously. Lena huffed with a smile and trailed her hand down to Kara’s chest. She sighed deeply and tapped it as she stepped away to turn off the oven.

Kara watched over her shoulder as she set the lasagne down on top of the oven and closed the door. 

She turned to Lena with wide eyes. “Did you make that?”

Lena smirked and nodded. 

———

They ate at the dining table that was at the end of Lena’s open plan living room, by the stone fire place. She had laid it with a deep red tablecloth, china plates, and a single candle in the middle. 

Kara ate the entire rest of the lasagne and Lena found herself hopelessly endeared by the lovable dork in front of her. 

When she brought out the chocolate mousse she had made, Kara lit up. Lena could see her leg bouncing under the table as she set it in front of her.

She grinned as she sat down. “Well I definitely know the way to your heart now.”

Kara laughed and said nonchalantly, “you already have my heart,” as she started shovelling mousse into her mouth. 

Lena almost dropped her spoon. She ate her mousse with a slightly shaky hand as her heart tried to leap out of her ribcage.

———

They watched a movie together afterwards. Kara pulled Lena so she was resting back against her, between her legs. She loved the way Lena felt in her arms, the way she sunk into them as though she were made to fit there.

When the movie was over, she buried her face in Lena’s neck.

Kara hummed. “You smell good.”

Lena laughed and rested her head against the back of the couch, looking up at Kara. Her eyes seemed more emerald in the low light. The main lighting was off and the room was only illuminated by the credits scrolling on the TV and the small lamp in the corner of the room.

Kara cupped Lena’s cheek gently and kissed her. As they kissed, Lena turned more towards her and Kara leaned forwards, encouraging her down onto the couch. Lena’s head rested on the arm of the couch and Kara hovered over her, thumb stroking her hip. Lena pulled back and toyed with Kara’s collar.

She bit her lip. “Stay?” At Kara’s hesitant look, she added, “I have a spare toothbrush and pyjamas you can borrow?”

Kara smiled and kissed her. “Okay.”


	7. Chapter 7

When Lena woke the next morning, there was an arm, warm and heavy, around her waist, and soft breaths by her ear. She closed her eyes again and smiled. She could get used to this.

Her smile fell a little when she realised that, in fact, she couldn’t. Because Kara only had six days left in Ireland. Lena took a deep breath and turned over in Kara’s arms, determined not to let the looming end to their relationship ruin it while it lasted. She started placing soft kisses along Kara’s jawline, smiling against her skin when she felt Kara starting to wake.

She looked up at Kara who was smiling sleepily down at her. 

“Good morning.” Kara kissed the top of her head and laughed when Lena snuggled further into her. “Don’t you have work?”

She grumbled. “I own a third of the company. I can be a little late.”

Kara shook her head in amusement and stroked her back. “Okay. Just let me go brush my teeth though now that I’m awake. Then we can cuddle some more.”

Lena reluctantly released her and buried herself under the covers to make up for the loss of warmth.

———

They stayed in bed, wrapped up in each other and trading soft kisses for a while, but eventually Lena had to get up properly. Kara lazily watched her from the bed as she pulled a silky bathrobe around herself.

Lena turned back to face her and raised an eyebrow. “Are you not getting up then?”

Kara huffed dramatically and rolled off the bed onto the floor, pulling half the bedsheets with her. She heard Lena laugh and sat up. Kara rested her chin on the edge of the bed with a dopey grin as she watched Lena disappear down the hallway. Lena’s laugh was the best sound in the world.

Lena was making them both coffee when Kara joined her in the kitchen. Kara was dressed in the flannel pyjama pants and white t-shirt Lena had leant her and she was sure they were the softest, most nice smelling thing she had ever worn.

They ate breakfast at the kitchen island on bar stools, unable to stop smiling at each other the whole time. When they finished, Lena put their bowls and mugs in the sink and Kara couldn’t resist pulling her closer by the hips as she went to leave.

Lena smiled and let herself be tugged between Kara’s knees. “I have to get ready for work.” She made no attempt to move as she tangled her fingers in the hairs at the back of Kara’s neck.

Kara smirked and leant forwards so there was only an inch between their lips. “I thought it didn’t matter if you were late.”

Lena laughed but it was barely a puff of air. “It might if I didn’t show up at all.”

Kara hummed and pressed forwards gently. Lena pushed her hands further into Kara’s hair and pulled her even closer. She was definitely going to be late.

———

When Lena eventually went to work, Kara made her way back to the bed and breakfast. She got changed and went for another walk in the woods. It was so peaceful out here, and infinitely more interesting than National City.

She wandered through the forest, breathing in the fresh air and listening to the wildlife. She’d always loved the countryside. She liked National City but it was so loud and busy all the time. She never had time to just stop and think, but here she could relax completely.

———

It was lunchtime when Kara got back and she decided to go into town and get something from the chinese place she’d seen.

By the time she’d walked into town, her order was ready, but instead of heading back to the bed and breakfast, she started in the other direction.

She knocked on the heavy metal door and looked around, smiling at Lena’s bike leaned against the wall, as she waited.

The door was opened by a slightly confused looking Lena. She lit up, however, when she saw Kara on the other side. 

“Kara! What are you doing here?” She opened the door further to let her in.

Kara smiled and held up the plastic bags in her hands. “I thought you might like some lunch?”

Jack leaned over the table beside them and looked at the bags Kara was carrying. “Aw you mean you didn’t bring me any? I thought we were friends!”

Kara was momentarily worried she had messed up and hurt Jack’s feelings but he grinned as Lena slapped his shoulder.

“Stop messing with her, Jack.”

———

They sat together on the couch up in the hayloft, eating from the cartons. Kara was inhaling potstickers at an inhuman rate but stopped, one halfway into her mouth, when she caught Lena staring at her. She slowly lowered the potsticker back into the carton.

Lena laughed and shook her head. “Sorry, keep eating. I’m just shocked at how you can eat so much and still look like that.” She waved her hand around, gesturing to the whole of Kara.

Kara blushed and shrugged, resuming her potsticker eating marathon. “Potstickers are my favourite.”

Lena smiled softly and pushed her noodles around with her chopsticks. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Kara placed her empty carton on the coffee table with the others and picked up another one. “So what are you working on today?”

Lena frowned and waved her chopsticks around. “Oh just a small issue we’re having with communication between the nanobots. They need to go from their individual tasks of finding the problem to converging on the same point and seamlessly working together to fix it. Unfortunately,” she stabbed a vegetable, “we’re having a little trouble going between the two.”

———

After lunch, Kara stopped to talk to Jack about what they were doing as Lena watched with a smile, when Sam appeared from the office.

Kara smiled and waved at her. “Hi Sam.”

Sam smiled back kindly. “Hi Kara. Sorry I didn’t see you when you got here earlier - I’ve been on various phone calls since about 8:00 this morning.” She turned to Lena with a look that Lena was very wary of. “Lena, could I speak to you in the office for a moment?”

Lena couldn’t think of an excuse quick enough and so reluctantly followed Sam back to the office. She sat down and grabbed a pen off the desk to fiddle with, spinning back and forth in her chair as Sam closed the door behind them. Sam came and sat in her own chair, steepling her hands like an evil villain and smirking at Lena.

“So.” She pointed at Kara through the panel of glass beside the door. “I’m guessing that’s why you were late this morning.”

Lena’s eyes widened and she sputtered but she could feel the rising heat in her cheeks telling Sam everything. Sam grinned and Lena threw the pen at her. It flew straight past her head. Lena grumbled and sunk down in her seat.

Sam’s expression grew more gentle and she nudged Lena’s foot with her toe. “So what’s going on?”

Lena looked down and twisted her hands together in her lap. Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke. “Sam, I think I’m already in love with her.”

Sam stood and pulled her up into a hug. 

Lena sighed into her shoulder. “She’s amazing, Sam. She’s kind and funny and warm and affectionate. She gets this adorable little crinkle between her eyebrows when she’s thinking and she’s optimistic and excited about everything. She’s like a golden retriever puppy. When she wraps her arms around me I just want to stay like that forever and when we kiss…” Lena moved away and rubbed a hand over her face. “Sam, I’ve never felt like this about anyone.”

Sam gave her a pitying smile and rubbed Lena’s upper arm. “Lena, if you think it's going to make things too hard when she leaves, you can break things off now.”

Lena shook her head. “I’m already in too deep. Right now I just want to enjoy it while I have it.”

They joined the others back in the lab and Lena couldn’t help the real smile that spread across her face as she watched Kara, crinkle between her eyebrows, scribbling on a piece of paper as Jack watched over her shoulder. 

Jack grinned at Lena when he saw her. “Lena, you didn’t tell us your girlfriend was a genius. She might give you a run for your money.”

Lena almost tripped over at the word girlfriend but managed to keep herself upright as she frowned in confusion.

Jack pointed at the paper Kara was still concentrating on. “She may have just solved our nanobot issue.”

Lena’s eyes widened as Sam smirked and leaned closer to Lena to whisper in her ear. “God, she’s smart too? You never stood a chance.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kara was reading in her room on Wednesday when she got a call from an unknown number.

“Hello?”

“Hi. Kara? It’s Sam. I’m just at the hospital with Lena-”

Kara shot up, her book falling to the floor beside her. “What? What happened? Is she okay?”

“Whoa! Calm down. She’s fine. She just dropped a microscope on her foot and they had to put it in a cast.”

Kara frowned but relaxed slightly.

“I was just calling to let you know that I’m sending her home and I was wondering if you were free to make sure she stays there and doesn’t try to do any work?”

Kara laughed. “Yeah, sure.”

———

Lena was staring out the window like a grumpy child as Sam drove her home from the hospital. 

She huffed and looked over at Sam. “I don’t see why you won’t let me come back in. It’s not like it was a head injury or anything. I could just sit down and work.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Lena, I’m sure you’ll survive a few days off work. I don’t think you’ve taken a day off since we started KAS industries. Just rest and let your foot heal properly.”

Lena grumbled and turned back to the window, flicking the switch to make it go up and down to annoy Sam. Unfortunately, Sam was a very patient person and so she just ended up annoying herself. She slumped back in her seat and stared at Sam, willing herself to develop mind control abilities to make Sam let her come back to work. When that failed, she wound her seat back until she was almost lying down and watched the tops of the trees whizz past the windows for the rest of the journey.

———

Sam parked the company van next to Lena’s car on the drive and turned to Lena with a smirk. Lena glared at her as she slowly squeaked the seat back to a sitting position, rising like an arthritic vampire.

Sam rolled her eyes and got out the van, walking around to open Lena’s door for her as she heaved her crutches off the back seat and into the front of the van with an exaggerated huff.

She swung her legs around and dropped the ends of the crutches into the gravel with a crunch. Sam stood and watched with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow as she scooted out of the van. After several failed attempts at closing the door with her crutches, Sam pushed it shut for her and she finally noticed the person standing outside by her front door.

Kara was leaning back against the door with a rucksack by her feet, grinning at her. She was wearing jeans and a plain white T-shirt and looked unfairly good in such a simple outfit. 

In her shock, Lena forgot about her recently injured foot and stepped on it, stumbling forwards a little with a wince and leaning on her crutches. Sam grabbed her arm to steady her and Kara was by her side in an instant looking worried and putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Gosh, Lena. Are you okay? Should you be walking? Here I can carry you.”

Before Lena knew what was happening Kara had an arm around her back to steady her as she took her crutches, leaned them against the van, and swooped Lena up into a bridal carry.

Lena’s brain ceased function and she was sure her face was bright red. Sam looked far too amused.

“Right, well I should get back and make sure Jack hasn’t burned down the barn.” She took the crutches and leaned them against the house before turning back to Lena with an innocent smile. “Have fun.”

Lena glared at her (although it may not have been as effective as Lena was hoping due to the way she was being cradled in Kara’s arms) as she got back in the van and reversed down the drive, onto the lane.

She rolled down the window and shouted, “but not too much fun!” before driving off to Lena sticking her middle finger up at her. 

———

Kara set her gently down on the couch before going back for the stuff. She came back with her rucksack on her back, crutches in one hand and a wiggling Merlin in the other arm, attempting to lick her face excitedly. 

She put the crutches down against the arm of the couch, dropped the bag from her shoulder and gave Merlin her full attention. He tried to licked at her face a few more times before squiggling to get down. She released him onto the floor and he ran off, little claws tapping at the floorboards.

Kara sat down carefully by Lena’s feet and rested a hand on her leg. “How are you doing?”

Merlin came trotting back in with a rope toy hanging from his mouth and put his front paws up on Kara’s knee, wagging his tail. Kara grabbed the end of the toy and swung it from side to side as Merlin tugged on the end of it.

Lena smiled at the two of them. “I’m fine. I don’t see why Sam wouldn’t let me work from the lab but I’ll be alright working from home.”

Kara laughed. “Sam said you’d try that. I’m under strict instructions to make sure you relax for the next few days.”

Lena groaned and flopped her head back against the arm of the couch. She glared at Kara who just looked smug as she pulled at Merlin’s rope.

Lena huffed. “Fine. I need the toilet.” 

She swung her legs off the side of the couch and reached behind Kara for the crutches. She gasped and almost felt bad when she whacked Kara across the back of the head with them but went back to frowning when Kara just laughed.

Lena hobbled down to her bedroom and glanced back at Kara playing with Merlin as she went in. She grabbed her laptop and went to sit back against the pillows on her bed, laying the crutches down beside herself.

She hadn’t even managed to open her work when Kara appeared in her bedroom doorway with her hands on her hips. Lena smiled sheepishly at her over the top of her laptop. Kara huffed and dropped her hands, walking over to the bed. Lena snapped the computer shut and clutched it to her chest. 

“Nooo! Please,” she whined and pouted as Kara tried to pry it out from her hands. 

She tried to wiggle away but Kara switched tactics and started tickling her. Lena squealed and squirmed but Kara wouldn’t let up.

“Okay, okay! You win!” Lena was laughing and trying to get her breath back as she reluctantly released the laptop.

Kara grinned in triumph and took it. “I’m hiding this until you’re allowed to work again.” 

She disappeared and came back a few minutes later looking proud of herself. Lena pouted at her from her position sprawled out on the bed and Kara huffed. 

She walked over and poked Lena in the side. “Come on. Let’s watch a movie or something.” She glanced down at Lena’s cast and Lena could see the moment a lightbulb went off. “Ooo! I brought pens to draw on your cast!” 

Kara bounced on her toes in excitement and Lena tried her best to keep the grumpy look on her face but ultimately failed. 

———

Kara sat on one end of the couch doodling on Lena’s cast while Lena sat against the opposite arm of the couch. Despicable Me 2 was playing on the TV in the background. 

After covering her cast in spaceships and stars and robots, Kara capped her pen and smiled over at Lena. Lena was tapping away at her phone and didn’t notice.

Kara pouted. “You’re not looking at my super cool drawings or even watching the movie.”

Lena peered over her phone at her cast and grinned. “I love it.”

Kara beamed and put the pens back in the rucksack by her feet.

“What’s the bag got in it?” 

Kara sat back and rested her hands on Lena’s shins. “Oh, just some clothes and pyjamas and a toothbrush and stuff so I can stay and look after you. If that’s okay, of course.”

Lena smiled at her and nodded.

Kara watched the film for a bit but got tired of just having Lena’s feet in her lap and carefully extracted herself from under her legs. 

Lena looked up at her quizzically. “What are you doing?”

“Coming to cuddle you properly while we watch.” Kara gently laid her feet back on the couch.

Lena dropped her phone to her chest as Kara came to stand beside her and motioned for her to move forwards. 

Kara narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “Lena, why did you hide your phone screen from me?” When Lena wouldn’t look at her she huffed. “Lena! Are you really working on your phone?”

She slowly looked up at her with a sheepish smile.

Kara pouted. “Don’t you want to spend a few extra days with me?”

Lena seemed to melt at that. She sighed. “Okay. But if we’re watching movies let me go and get some popcorn.”

“I can get it!” Kara jogged off to the kitchen but turned and jogged back immediately. Lena was looking at her with a raised eyebrow when she came back into the living room and jogged on the spot in the doorway. “Where is it?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I can get it.” 

Kara was about to protest but Lena gave her a pointed look.

“I’m not completely incapacitated. If you don’t let me do anything I’ll go crazy.”

Kara came to sit back on the couch as Lena picked up her crutches and stood. “Okay fine. But!” Lena froze with her hand halfway to grabbing her phone from the couch. “You have to leave your phone here so I know you’re not secretly working in the kitchen.”

Lena laughed and started hobbling off to get the popcorn. “Okay, I guess I deserve that.”

Kara smiled and relaxed back onto the couch, listening out for Lena. She was looking forward to spending her last few days in Ireland together.

“Kara! Did you hide my laptop on the shelf you know I can’t reach?”


	9. Chapter 9

“So.” Kara grinned from where she was leaning against the other side of the kitchen island. “What are we baking?”

Lena smiled and pulled out a well used book, tied together with string. She untied it and began flicking through the loose yellowed papers. Kara came to look at them over her shoulder.

She flicked through until she got to a small stained card with ‘barmbrack’ written at the top in looping handwriting. She pulled it out and handed it to Kara, tying the notebook back together.

“Barmbrack,” Kara sounded out curiously behind her. “What is it?”

Lena turned and took the recipe card and hobbled across the kitchen to start getting things out of her cupboards. “It’s like a sweet bread that we have around halloween time here.” She smiled. “I used to make it with me mam all the time.”

She brought a bowl of dried fruit from the counter to the kitchen island and Kara peered into it. “What’s that?”

Lena laughed. “Remember yesterday when I was making tea in here and you got suspicious that I was secretly working because you thought I was taking too long?” Kara nodded with a raised eyebrow. “Well I took so long because half the tea went in there.”

Kara frowned down at the fruit. “You poured tea on it?”

She placed a box of eggs on the island. “Yep. Dried fruit, orange and lemon zest, sugar, and hot Irish breakfast tea.”

Kara looked skeptical.

“You have to leave it overnight which is why I did it yesterday.” Lena rested her crutches against the side and lifted herself onto a bar stool once everything was ready. “So.” She grinned at Kara. “You ready to make some barmbrack?”

———

Kara was busy mixing the flour, baking powder and spices together as Lena laughed at the cloud of dust she was making, particles caught in the warm early afternoon light, when there was a knock at the door. Lena frowned and went to get up but Kara put down the bowl and spoon, dusting the flour from her hair.

“I’ll get it.” She smiled at Lena and ventured down the hall to the front door. She opened it to a woman in a loose knitted cardigan holding a tupperware container. She had long greying hair that was clearly once dark and familiar green eyes with a few extra laugh lines.

“Mam?”

Lena appeared behind her and Kara looked between the two of them. The woman rolled her eyes in an entirely too Lena-like way and invited herself in. Kara and Lena stood staring out the door. Kara turned to Lena and opened her mouth to say something but shut it again as Lena just blinked at her and followed her apparent mother down the hall. Kara closed the door and followed them into the kitchen.

Ms Kieran put the tupperware on the counter and looked around. Lena immediately picked up the container and started eating cookies out of it as she leant herself in the corner.

“Well it’s nice to know that my own daughter doesn’t tell me things. Not even things like ‘Oh hey mam I’ve broken me foot.’” She looked over the mess on the kitchen island and the recipe card that now had a few extra stains. “Ooo you’re making barmbrack, good choice.” She turned to Kara and continued her previous thought. “No, you know how I had to find out?”

Kara shook her head.

Lena’s mom threw her hands in the air. “I ring the office to talk to her and Sam tells me she’s having the day off!” She looked at Kara like this was the most unbelievable thing in the world. “A day off! My Lena?” She huffed and looked between Lena, a cookie halfway in her mouth, looking like a chipmunk, and Kara, standing awkwardly by the door, looking fondly at Lena when she followed her line of sight. She hummed.

Kara turned back to her and wiped her hands on her jeans, stepping forwards to hold one out as she realised she had not yet introduced herself. “Hello, I’m Kara. It’s lovely to meet you.”

Ms Kieran gave her a warm smile and shook her hand. “It's lovely to meet you too, Kara. I’m Lena’s mam.”

They looked over at Lena who stopped chewing and slowly put the box of cookies back when she saw them watching her.

“Right.” Lena’s mom clapped her hands. “Let’s make some barmbrack.”

———

Lena’s mother was warm and kind and immediately treated Kara like part of her family. Kara loved the way Lena acted slightly more childish around her mom and she could see where Lena got her humour and personality. She could feel the affection between them like the sun streaming through the window.

Kara laughed as Lena tried to grab a piece of dried fruit from the bowl and her mother slapped her hand away without looking up from her stirring.

She finished and stepped back, dusting her hands off and resting them on her hips. “There.” She turned to Lena. “Where’s the ring?”

“Oh.” Lena clattered off to her room with her crutches and Ms Kieran turned to Kara and rolled her eyes.

At Kara’s look of confusion, she explained. “It’s a little tradition here in Ireland. You put charms in the barmbrack and whoever gets a piece with one in has good luck.”

Lena came hobbling back in and presented the ring dramatically. Her mom took it and wrapped it in baking paper before stirring it into the dough.

Kara frowned. “That seems like a choking hazard.” 

The other two laughed and Lena shrugged. “Not if you’re looking for it.”

———

They sat in the living room while the barmbrack baked, delicious smells wafting in from the kitchen. Lena lay on the couch with her feet in her mom’s lap and Kara sat in the armchair to the side. They were all laughing over stories of Lena as a child when the oven timer went off. 

“Ooo I’ll get it!” Lena grabbed for her crutches.

Kara raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I can do it?”

Lena rolled her eyes and heaved herself off the couch and into a standing position. “I’m fine.”

They watched her hobble out of the room before her mom turned back to Kara with a warm smile. She seemed to consider her for a moment and Kara fought the urge to squirm under her gaze. Her smile never got less warm though and Kara didn’t feel like she was being judged harshly.

“You make Lena happy.”

Kara wasn’t expecting the statement but smiled. “She makes me happy too.”

She nodded. “When do you leave?” It wasn’t an accusation, simply a question.

“Monday.”

Lena’s mom nodded again and then shrugged. “I suppose all good things come to an end at some point.” She raised her mug of tea in Kara’s direction. “I wish you a happy last few days in Ireland then.” 

Kara raised her mug too and they sipped their tea but Kara’s smile was strained when Lena came back in, balancing the barmbrack in the oven mits as she attempted to use her crutches with her forearms.

———

Lena smiled and relaxed in the warmth of having two people she… cared so much about with her. Her mam carefully cut three thick slices of barmbrack on the coffee table and handed them out. Lena leant forwards to take some butter with her knife but her mam batted her hand away.

“Offer your guests first,” she chided with a smile, shaking her head.

Lena huffed and passed the butter to Kara who poked her tongue out playfully. Lena did it back and her mam rolled her eyes at the pair of them.

The butter melted over the warm bread, creating a heavenly smell that brought Lena back to her childhood. They all ate in silence apart from the hums of appreciation at the taste.

Kara made a startled noise and Lena laughed as she pulled a baking-paper-wrapped-ring out of her mouth. Her mam cheered and she couldn’t help but join in, pushing away the little voice at the back of her mind. 

She watched Kara laugh, eyes crinkling at the edges and smile that could melt Antarctica, and let herself simply be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points for anyone who can guess what getting the ring in barmbrack means.


	10. Chapter 10

“What is that, Kara?” Lena laughed.

They were lying in Lena’s bed, feeling lazy on the late friday morning. The remnants of the pancake tray Kara had made them was balanced on Lena’s bedside table. Lena was sitting back against the pillows looking at Kara’s drawings on her cast while Kara lay beside her with an arm across Lena’s hips.

Kara buried her face in Lena’s side and squeezed her close. “It was supposed to be a T-rex but I did the arms too long.” 

She felt Lena shaking with laughter beneath her. “He’s got noodle arms.”

Kara pouted up at her. “Don’t be mean.”

Lena smiled and stroked her hair. “I’m sorry - it’s a beautiful noodle-rex.”

Kara huffed and put her face back down on Lena’s belly as her fingers carded through her hair.

Lena burst out laughing above her and took her hand off Kara’s head to point at her cast. Kara looked up and followed her finger to two stick figures. 

She grinned up at Lena. “It’s me and you.” She pointed to the one with curly hair and a cape. “That’s me as a superhero.” Then she pointed to the one being bridal carried by the superhero. “And that’s you being rescued by me.” 

She smiled up at Lena who raised an eyebrow. “Oh so I’m the damsel in distress, am I?”

Kara shrugged. “I did have to carry you inside on Wednesday with your broken foot.”

Lena made a face. “You didn’t have to! You just did before I could say anything.”

Kara smirked and leaned up so there was only an inch between their lips. “I didn’t see you complaining.”

Lena was staring at her lips and didn’t seem to have a reply. There was a knock at the front door just as Kara was about to press forward and she huffed, dropping her head to Lena’s shoulder.

Lena laughed and jostled her head with her shoulder. “Go get the door.”

Kara whined. “But I’m in my pyjamas.” She had brought her own this time and they had little dancing penguins on.

“Well so am I and my foot’s in a cast, so I win. Besides, I thought you were the superhero.”

Kara scowled at her before heaving herself out of bed and down the hall to the door.

———

Lena could hear Kara thanking the delivery person and closing the door. She tried to keep a look of innocence on her face as she heard Kara padding back down the hall, followed by the clip of Merlin’s claws. Kara smiled at her and handed her the package as Merlin jumped up onto the bed, sniffing at it before deciding it wasn’t interesting enough and curling up by her feet.

Lena waited until Kara had walked around the bed and sat next to her before handing the parcel back. “Thank you, but I think it’s for you.”

Kara frowned. “I didn’t order anything.”

Lena smiled nervously. “No, I know. I did.”

Kara’s eyebrows rose and she smiled at Lena. “You got me something?”

She rolled her eyes. “Just open it already.”

Kara ripped open the cardboard box and Lena was momentarily distracted by her strength. She laughed at Kara’s excited squeal and watched her eyes light up as she unpacked the contents. Merlin became curious again and pulled himself towards Kara with his front paws, leaving his back legs behind. His little nose twitched as he sniffed curiously at each piece Kara pulled out. 

There were three large cuboid sections and some tubes and Kara pulled them each out individually, inspecting them with awe and placing them carefully back in. Kara turned and wrapped her in a tight hug with a brilliant grin. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

Lena laughed and hugged her back. “You’re welcome.” 

Kara pulled back and looked down at her new ant farm again with childlike wonder.

“I thought we could go into the woods today and get you some ants.”

Kara looked at her and Lena couldn’t quite tell what she was thinking but the intensity of its warmth scared her and she looked away.

Kara put the box on the floor beside the bed and turned to Lena. She gently turned Lena’s head to look at her with her index finger under her chin. She glanced down at Lena’s lips and Lena found herself breathing a little heavier than normal.

Kara looked back up into her eyes and whispered, “thank you.” 

She said it with so much earnesty that Lena crashed their lips together, breathing her in deeply as she tried to distract herself from the sheer force of her feelings for the woman before her, and at the same time, trying to be as close to her as she could. 

She was drawn to Kara like a meteor to the Earth. Kara pulled her into her orbit and she was helpless to do anything but fall, faster and harder than she ever had before. She was addicted to the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she tasted. She was burning with it and she couldn’t get enough. If only she knew how to stop the impending crash.

———

A few hours later, they were back in the forest, Kara skipping along excitedly with a jar and a trowel as Lena limped along behind her. Merlin was following Kara about, excited by her enthusiasm, and Kara kept circling back to check on Lena and tell her ant facts.

“Lena, I found some!” Kara appeared through some trees and ushered Lena back the way she had come, watching Lena’s steps carefully but bouncing up and down, clearly holding herself back from running ahead.

“Here!” Kara crouched by a mound of dirt that some black ants were crawling around. Lena came to a stop nearby and leant her weight on her crutches, watching Kara with a smile.

Merlin bounded up to them and sniffed at the ant colony entrance.

Lena whistled at him. “Merlin - here boy. Sit.”

Merlin obediently came beside Lena and sat but his tail was thumping against the ground and he licked his nose, panting excitedly. 

Kara opened her jar and set it down. Her crinkle appeared and her tongue poked out the side of her mouth adorably as she carefully dug a few inches into the ground with her trowel. She scooped up some ants and put them in the jar, securing it tightly. Her eyes lit up and she held it up triumphantly to Lena. 

———

When they got back, Kara put the jar of ants in the fridge and bounced up and down, looking at the clock on the wall.

“Um.” Lena frowned. “Did you just put the jar of ants in the fridge?”

Kara grinned. “Yeah. It’s okay - I’ll take them out in a second. They’re cold blooded so it just slows them down a bit if you make them a little colder and makes it easier to put them in the habitat.”

Lena raised her eyebrows and nodded. “Right. There are ants in my fridge. Totally normal,” she muttered to herself, sitting at the kitchen island.

Kara frowned. “Really? You’ve had ants in your fridge before?”

Lena blinked at her, confused. “No.” She realised Kara had misunderstood her tone. “Oh, sorry - I was just being sarcastic.”

“Oh.” Kara looked down and adjusted her glasses. She looked disappointed in herself and Lena hated it.

“Hey, shall we put the ants in their new home now?”

Kara’s smile was back and Lena watched her fondly as she excitedly got the jar from the fridge and ran into Lena’s garden.

The garden was a fair sized plot of land, mostly open grass with a few trees around the edge, and backing onto the forest with a fence to seperate it. There was a small stone patio at the back of the house with a set of chairs and a metal outdoor table to one side. Kara had set up her new ant farm at the other end.

Kara crouched down by it but looked at Lena and jumped back up, bringing one of the chairs over and setting it next to the ant farm. “You sit there so you can see.”

Lena smiled and sat, watching Kara carefully undo the lid of the jar. She gently tipped them into the biggest section, filled with sand, and closed it up. Kara watched intently as the ants slowly started to become more wiggly. Lena was fascinated by it too but her gaze kept drifting back to Kara’s awe filled expression.

She could just watch Kara for hours. Maybe that was creepy. It didn’t feel creepy. It felt… warm.

———

Lena had gone inside to start making them an early dinner by the time Kara finished watching her ants building their little tunnels and exploring the other sections. 

Merlin was curled up next to her and rolled onto his back, wagging his tail and looking up at her when Kara stood up. She grinned and bent down again, giving him a scratch. He got more excited the more attention she paid him and after a moment he scrabbled up and ran off inside. 

He returned a moment later with a ball and went down on his front paws, shaking his head side to side playfully. Kara took the ball and threw it down the length of the garden. Merlin sped after it, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. He bounded back over to Kara but stopped a few feet from her, chewing at the ball. Kara went to take it from him but he ran off and lay down somewhere else.

“Merlin,” she huffed. “If you don’t give it back, I can’t throw it again.”

When Lena came out with two bowls of pasta on a tray in one hand, Kara was chasing Merlin around the garden. She had yet to catch him but they were both having a great time. 

Kara looked up when she heard Lena laughing. She grinned, waving at her from the other end of the garden and jogged up to Lena.

Lena placed the tray on the outdoor table and shook her head in amusement. “I haven’t quite managed to teach him to fetch yet, as you can see.”

Kara laughed and slipped her hands around Lena’s waist. Lena smiled and put an arm around Kara’s shoulders, her other still holding a crutch.

Kara leaned down and kissed Lena sweetly. Lena hummed into the kiss and they broke apart when they were both smiling too much to continue.

Lena gazed up at her with a look of adoration and Kara’s heart swelled. She brushed a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear.

“Hi,” Lena whispered.

Kara smiled softly down at her. “Hi.”

“The pasta’s getting cold.”

Kara hummed. She sighed and pulled away. 

They ate and talked and laughed as the sun began to set and Kara’s ants continued to dig out their temporary new home. Kara wished things could stay like this. But in three days she would be heading back to National City to continue writing puff pieces and simplified science reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

The night sky was a deep inky blue without the artificial light of a city to obscure it. The longer they lay there with the lights of the house turned off, the more lights seemed to appear above them.

They’d spent the day cuddled up indoors, watching disney movies and trading lazy kisses. Kara had insisted she make Lena dinner and take care of her because she was injured and because Merlin had curled up on her chest and it would be a crime to move him. Kara had called her adorable and kissed both her and Merlin on the head before heading into the kitchen, singing along to the song on the TV.

Lena had glimpsed a future of domesticity that she desperately wanted to cling to and never let go of. She sighed and turned back to The Little Mermaid.

After they ate, Kara had disappeared off outside for a bit and Lena had a nap like an old person. (Kara called her a baby instead but that seemed a little too close to the dangerous territory of pet names and so Lena ignored it).

Lena assumed Kara had just gone to check on her ants but when Kara gently woke her up and led her outside, there was a picnic blanket and a bottle of champagne set up in the middle of the lawn. There was a blanket and pillow on one side that were clearly for her since she got cold and Kara ran like a furnace.

Merlin wandered outside and sniffed around but ultimately decided his bed inside was nicer.

Kara smiled nervously at her. “We don’t have to stay out here if you don’t want but I thought we could look at the stars.”

Lena smiled softly up at her. “I’d love to.”

———

The stars seemed much brighter here than in National city. The night sky was alive with them.

“My dad used to take me camping.” Kara spoke up into the darkness and saw Lena turn her head to face her. “We’d look up at the stars and he’d teach me their names and all the constellations.”

Lena’s hand slipped into her own and Kara smiled up at the sky.

“He would have loved it here.”

The night was quiet. There were only the faint sounds of wildlife and the wind in the trees. It was peaceful - infinitely more so than the city. Kara had always found the noise in the city difficult. But the city had Alex and Alex was the only thing that felt like home once she had lost hers.

They lay there looking up at the stars until Kara broke the silence again.

“Do you ever wish it had been different? With your parents?”

Lena was quiet for a moment.

“I used to. Sometimes.”

Kara turned to study Lena’s profile. She was beautiful in the moonlight.

“In a way I think it was worse that he sent me things on my birthday. It meant I knew he was out there somewhere, thinking of me. Maybe it would have been better to have not known him at all. Who was it that said you can’t miss what you never had? I can’t remember but I think it hurts a hell of a lot more to miss something you almost had.”

Kara looked back up at the canopy of stars and considered that. She couldn’t help but agree.

“I was happy though. With me mam. She made sure I never felt an absence of love. Maybe it was easier because there wasn’t much of a gap to fill. And once I realised he was never going to be there, I was content with the way things were. It was just the two of us. But we were happy.”

Kara bit her lip and looked down at the silhouette of the forest against the sky. “Will you be happy again when I’m gone?”

Lena didn’t say anything for a long time.

“You say that like I’m not already the happiest I can remember being, with you here.”

———

They stayed out there until Lena started to get shivery, even under her blanket. Kara helped her up and then folded everything up while Lena went inside to get ready for bed.

Kara put the blanket and pillow on the side in the kitchen as she placed the rest of the champagne back in the fridge. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool surface of the fridge door once she closed it, listening to the quiet sound of running water coming from Lena’s bathroom.

Kara knew she had never felt about anyone the way she felt about Lena. Lena made her heart stop and beat faster at the same time. She made all thoughts pause and yet talked science with her like two geniuses. Being around Lena was like nothing she had experienced before and somehow also warm and familiar. It felt like a contradiction of itself. But it felt so right.

Lena seemed to understand her intrinsically. She made Kara feel safe. It was new but it wasn’t scary. It was simply love.

———

Kara was sitting on the edge of the bed in her penguin pyjamas, looking around the room and tapping her hands on her thighs, when Lena came out of the bathroom. She smiled and stood when she saw her, kissing her cheek on her way past to brush her teeth.

Lena melted at the simple touch and shook her head at herself, smiling. She hobbled over to her side of the bed and sat down. God, they even had sides of the bed. She lay her crutches down and swung her legs up, lying back and pulling up the covers that Kara had turned down for her.

Kara reappeared a moment later and turned off the lights, settling in beside her. She opened her arms and Lena squiggled forwards into them, sinking into her warmth. Kara placed a soft kiss to the top of her hair and she sighed contentedly, letting herself drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Kara inhaled deeply and squeezed the warm body in her arms as she woke. Silky hair was tucked under her chin, made auburn by the soft light diffusing through Lena’s flowing white curtains.

The sleepy body grumbled and nuzzled further into her, fisting her hands in Kara’s shirt between them.

Kara smiled and kissed the crown of Lena’s head, rubbing a hand over her back. She carefully extracted herself from her and slipped out from under the covers.

Lena whined and made grabby hands at her, still refusing to open her eyes.

Kara took one of her hands and leaned back down to kiss her forehead. “I’ll be back in a second. I’m just going to brush my teeth.”

Lena huffed and released her, burrowing under the blankets until just the top of her hair could be seen. Kara smiled in amusement and went into the bathroom.

———

Lena blinked sleepily awake when she felt the bed dip back down. She made little noises of grumpy protest when Kara lifted up the sheets to get back in and let all the cold air in. 

Kara just laughed and wrapped her up in her arms again. “Better?”

Lena hummed and snuggled closer. She looked up at Kara and gave her a sleepy smile. She watched Kara’s blue eyes roam over her face before meeting her eyes again. Lena tilted her head up and pressed their lips together sweetly. Kara kissed her slow and decadent like they had all the time in the world and Lena melted into it.

When Kara pulled back, she kissed the tip of Lena’s nose and rested their foreheads together. “I had a dream about you last night.”

Lena smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

She placed a kiss to Kara’s jaw and Kara laughed, squeezing her. “Nothing really happened in it. It was just us being here and you being all cute.”

Lena nosed into Kara’s neck. “Who are you calling cute? I’m clearly an evil mastermind.” She kissed Kara’s collarbone. “See - I have you trapped right here.”

Suddenly Kara had rolled her onto her back and was gently pinning her down with her hips, hands either side of Lena’s head. Lena’s hands automatically went to Kara’s waist and she blushed furiously, gulping as she looked up into Kara’s deep blue eyes. 

Kara’s stomach grumbled loudly and they both laughed. 

Lena poked her under the covers. “I guess we should feed the beast.”

Kara giggled and released her, rolling out of bed and coming round the other side to pick Lena up in a bridal carry. Lena squeaked and clung to her neck, looking down at the floor as Kara carried her to the living room, shuffling sideways through the doorways to avoid bumping Lena’s foot. She plopped her down on the couch and disappeared off into the kitchen. 

She reappeared a while later with a tray which she carefully set on the coffee table in front of Lena. On the tray were two cups of Irish breakfast tea, a butter dish, a jar of jam, and two plates filled with sausages, eggs, baked beans, boxty and a slice of soda bread. 

Lena grinned as Kara handed her a plate. “I’ve taught you well - we’ll make an Irishwoman of you yet, Kara Danvers.”

Kara laughed and sat down at the other end of the couch.

———

Lena had just finished eating (Kara having finished long ago and now giving her a wonderful foot massage) and was relaxing back into the arm of the couch, warming her hands with her mug of tea, when someone knocked at the front door. Kara tapped her legs and she removed them from her lap with a pout.

Kara returned with an Amazon parcel and a grin. She handed it to Lena and flopped back down opposite. “This one is definitely for you.”

Lena raised an eyebrow and looked down at the package suspiciously. She pulled off the tape with some difficulty and opened the box. Inside was… another box. But inside that one was a beautiful wooden chess set.

She looked up at Kara in awe.

Kara adjusted her glasses. “I remembered you said you’d never actually played chess because I was so shocked. I was sure you’d have been some kind of chess prodigy. But I thought I could teach you and we could play together. If you want.”

Lena smiled and looked back down, picking up one of the little wooden pieces and smoothing her hand over it. She hummed. “Me mam and I used to play a lot of card games instead I guess. But this is beautiful, Kara. I’d love to learn how to play.” She smiled back up at Kara softly. “Thank you.”

Kara shrugged. “Well you did get me that awesome ant farm. I am surprised Amazon delivers out here though.”

Lena laughed and rolled her eyes. “We’re in the Irish countryside not Narnia.”

———

Lena glared down at the little white knight that had betrayed her. “Stupid horse only moving in Ls.”

Kara laughed, not seeming in the least affected by Lena’s pout. It was their eighth game, Kara having now won six. Lena huffed and knocked over her king, slumping back on the couch and crossing her arms.

“Aw.” Kara scooted up next to her and squeezed her close with an arm around her shoulders. “Don’t worry. You were getting much better in the last few games.”

Lena tried to keep the smile off her face but she wasn’t sure she succeeded.

Kara’s stomach growled again and Lena laughed, patting it. “Come on, I think I’ve got a tin of biscuits stashed away somewhere in the kitchen.”

Kara gasped and pulled away. “That I don’t already know about?”

Lena waggled her eyebrows. “Well, I have to have some secrets, don’t I?”

When Kara just narrowed her eyes at her and sat there, Lena gave her a shove. “Stop trying to telepathically work out where they are and go get my crutches for me so I can get them.”

She threw her head back dramatically and groaned, stomping off to get the crutches. 

Lena could feel Kara impatiently shifting from foot to foot as she followed Lena’s slow hobbling down the hall to the kitchen. She immediately slid onto a bar stool and tapped at the island as Lena rummaged through the cupboards from her hidden stash of biscuits.

Lena produced the tin with a flourish and Kara clapped her hands excitedly. Lena leant her crutches against one of the bar stools and popped the lid off the tin. Kara inhaled deeply and grinned.

“Gosh I love you.”

Lena froze and the tin hit the floor with a crash. 

Kara clamped her hands over her ears with a grimace. There was a whirlwind of emotions swirling around inside Lena but Kara was breathing heavily, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes closed. 

Lena took a shaky breath and rubbed a hand over her face. She left the tin on the floor and grabbed the pillow and blanket that had been left on the side from the day before. She limped along the side of the kitchen island and handed the pillow to Kara, who hugged it close and pushed it down into her lap. Lena pulled the blanket tight around her and let her try to calm her breathing. 

Eventually Kara’s breathing returned to normal and she released her grip on the pillow, taking the edges of the blanket from Lena. She stared down at the kitchen island. “I’m sorry.”

Lena closed her eyes and bit her lip. “Kara, you can’t just say things like that.”

Kara frowned down at the granite surface. “Like what? Like ‘I love you’?”

“Yes!” Lena fisted her hands by her sides and looked up at the ceiling.

“But it’s true. I thought-” Lena looked down to see Kara look away. “I’m sorry. I thought you felt the same way.”

Lena pushed the heels of her palms into her eyes, trying to stop the tears she could feel forming behind her eyes. She looked at Kara in despair and her shoulders sagged as she let out a shaky breath. “Of course I feel the same way.” She laughed mirthlessly. “How could I not?”

Kara looked over to her but couldn’t quite meet her eyes. She shifted and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. “Then why can’t we say it?”

“Because!” Lena threw her hands up helplessly. She bit her tongue and dropped her head. “You’re leaving. Tomorrow.”

Kara looked down again and twisted the blanket in her fingers. “It’s not like I want to.”

Lena could feel the tears pushing their way forwards and she put her hands on the kitchen island, desperate to reach out for Kara. “Then stay,” she implored.

Kara frowned.

“You could-” Lena ran a hand through her hair and looked around the kitchen. “You could work at KAS. We both know you’re more than qualified. Hell, you solved something Jack and I had been staring at all day in about fifteen minutes.” Lena knew she sounded desperate but she couldn’t help the way her heart was trying to claw its way out of her chest to Kara.

Neither of them said anything for a long time. The only sound in the kitchen was the slow tick of the clock on the wall.

“I should go.”

Lena’s heart dropped. She looked down and tried to hold back her tears as Kara stood and placed the blanket and pillow on the island.

“I have to pack for my flight tomorrow.”

Lena nodded but she couldn’t look up.

She saw Kara go to take a step towards her but decide against it.

“Good bye, Lena.”

Lena stayed there as she heard Kara go to get her rucksack from Lena’s room and then leave. The front door closed with a devastating click and Lena clapped a hand over her mouth as she choked out a sob and the first tear splashed onto the tiled floor.

———

Kara took a shaky breath and blinked back tears as she closed Lena’s door behind her. She broke when she heard a muffled sob and turned back towards the door. She reached out for the handle but stopped short and clenched her fists in despair. 

She screwed her eyes closed and hung her head as tears started to stream silently down her face. She turned and ran back to her room. 

She dropped everything just inside her door and collapsed onto the bed. She lay there and let herself cry until the exhaustion of everything that had happened caught up with her and pulled her under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorryyyyyyy!  
> Ugh why did I make it angsty? It hurts to write :(


	13. Chapter 13

Lena woke to a cold bed. The sun fell across the sheets where Kara should have been. A sunlit absence. But it wasn’t warm. It was cruel and emphasising. Like an annotation of a Shakespearean tragedy, gone over with a highlighter. 

She stroked her fingers across the empty space. Her hand trailed under the pillow and she stopped when she touched something small and cold. She pulled out the ring from the barmbrack. Kara had been sleeping with it under her pillow.

Lena rolled onto her back and brought the cold metal to her lips, squeezing her eyes closed as tears trailed down into her hair.

———

Kara stared down into the murky reflection of the ceiling in her tea. She put the mug down on the bedside table and sighed. Why did she get Irish breakfast tea? It reminded her of Lena.

She flopped back onto the stiff white sheets. After waking up at 9:00 the night before, Kara had stuffed everything into her suitcase and called a taxi to take her to the airport, booking a room for the night on the way. Being so close to Lena when she felt so far out of reach was too painful and yet she wasn’t sure there was anywhere in the universe far enough away to let her forget the sound of Lena crying.

Kara clenched her jaw to try to stop her bottom lip from wobbling and rolled out of bed. She threw open the curtains and winced at the bright light. It was a cold morning and there were dark clouds looming on the horizon but the sun had decided to shine down on Kara anyway, as though it was mocking her.

She picked up her phone and dialed the only person who might be able to stop her from falling apart right now. She started pacing the small room and biting her thumb nail as it rang.

Alex picked up, sounding groggy. “Kara, it is too early here. Can this not wait a few hours until I see you?”

Kara bit her lip to stop the tears from falling but her voice still came out wobbly. “I- sorry.” She sniffed.

Alex suddenly sounded much more awake. “Whoa, Kara what’s going on?”

A voice that sounded like Kelly said something muffled in the background to which Alex replied away from the phone, “It’s Kara. I think something’s happened - she sounds like she’s been crying.”

Kara sniffed again. “I’m sorry, Alex. I didn’t mean to wake you and Kelly up.”

“No, hey, don’t be silly - it’s fine.” There was some shuffling around on the other end of the line. “What happened?”

Kara twisted a hand in her hoodie. It was old and worn and too big but it was her comfort hoodie. Her voice was small when she spoke. “I love her.”

Alex was quiet as Kara explained everything that had happened and for a long time after.

“Alex.” Her voice broke and she sniffed. “She feels like home.”

She heard Alex’s inhale.

“Ever since I lost mom and dad I’ve felt so lost, Alex. And you helped me so so much. I am so grateful to have you. But, Alex… this is the first time I’ve felt like I truly belong somewhere in a long time.”

After a moment, Alex spoke. “Then maybe you should stay.”

Kara’s face crumpled in despair and she sat on the edge of the bed heavily. “Alex-”

“No, I’m serious, Kara.”

She frowned. “But- I- Everything is in National City.”

“Like what? That job that I know you don’t really like and are only doing because Clark got it for you? The crummy apartment that costs way too much? The noise level you can barely cope with some days?”

Kara got up and started pacing again. “But-”

“Kara.” She stopped and ran a hand through her hair. “These past two weeks you’ve sounded happier than I think I’ve ever heard you. You’ve got a fair amount of money from your parents in the bank, and the ability to give yourself the life you’ve always wanted. I know it's a massive leap and a terrifying prospect to just move halfway across the world but, Kara, if this is a chance for you to be truly happy…?” 

Kara bit her lip. “But what about you?”

“Well…” Alex took a deep breath. “I mean, Kelly and I obviously have an awful lot to discuss first, but… we were thinking of moving out of the city to start a family anyway?”

Kara’s jaw dropped. “Wait, you’re going to start a family? Alex! That’s amazing! … Are you saying you might move to Ireland?”

Alex laughed. “I said we have an awful lot of talking to do. So don’t get your hopes up just yet. But Kara.” Kara stopped bouncing up and down and bit her lip. “What’s stopping you?”

She looked around at her things in the little hotel room; the sun falling across an empty bed and the memory of how beautiful Lena had looked the morning before. How it felt to wake up with her in her arms.

“Golly, Alex.” She put a hand over her mouth. “This is insane.”

Alex laughed. “It sure is.” Kara could feel her grin through the phone. “Now go get the girl.”

———

The storm clouds were coming in thick and fast and by the time they were on the other side of Dublin, the rain splashing against the windows in kaleidoscopic drops. Kara bounced her leg up and down with nervous energy, watching the trees blur past as water poured down on the roof of the taxi like horses stampeding.

The taxi pulled up at the end of Lena’s drive 20 minutes later and Kara was clambering out the door almost before it came to a stop. She ran up the drive as the rain began to soak through her clothes and pounded on the door.

It was opened by a mildly shocked looking Sam. 

Kara opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Sam smiled gently. “I’ll go get her.”

She disappeared back inside and Kara walked back out into the rain, biting her thumb nail and trying to think of what to say to Lena as her heart hammered in her chest. Why didn’t she prepare some kind of dramatic, romantic speech on the way over?

“Kara?”

She turned and gulped, standing frozen in place with the rain pouring down around her.

Lena hesitantly limped out to her. She stopped just in front of her and one of her crutches clattered to the ground as she reached up a hand, running it along Kara’s jaw as if to make sure she was real.

Both of them were soaked, water dripping from the ends of their hair, their noses, their eyelashes.

Lena ran her thumb across Kara’s bottom lip, following with her stormy green eyes. She looked up at Kara and they stood staring at each other, unmoving.

“I’m staying in Ireland.”

Lena’s chest heaved and time came to a standstill.

All at once Lena was in her arms, the other crutch crashing down in the gravel, and they were kissing. Lena’s feet were off the ground, her hands cupping Kara’s cheeks as the rain ran down into their kiss. They kissed each other hard, like it would be their last, but giddy with the knowledge that it was in fact the first of many more to come.

Lena pulled back and rested their foreheads together. Her eyes were still closed as a brilliant smile spread across her face, crinkling up her eyes in the way Kara loved. 

Kara couldn’t keep the smile off her own face and watched as Lena opened her eyes. Surely they were the most beautiful green in the whole of the Emerald Isle.

“So.” Kara bit her lip. “Is that job still available.”

Lena closed her eyes and started to shake with laughter. She dropped her head to Kara’s shoulder and Kara joined in. Soon they were both laughing hysterically, overwhelmed with happiness and spinning around in the middle of Lena’s drive in the rain.

The taxi engine was still idling, the back door still open. The rain was pelting down against Lena’s house, a little probably getting inside the open front door. But Kara was only aware of the woman in her arms, looking down at her with sparkling eyes, hair plastered to her face.

“I love you.”

Kara grinned and leaned up to kiss her again. “I love you too.”

And she let herself be enveloped by the feeling of finally being home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one last note - Kara was autistic in this fic. I didn’t put it in the tags because autism presents so many different ways in different people that I didn’t want someone to get their hopes up and then not feel represented but she was definitely written that way. I did this partly because I just love that hc, but also because when I was deciding whether or not to, the thought crossed my mind - ‘will it take away from the fluff?’ And I immediately knew I had to do this to show myself and maybe someone else that the answer is ‘absolutely not’. People on the spectrum can absolutely still have fun, happy lives full of fluffiness. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that read this fic. I hope you enjoyed it and if you left kudos or comments know that they always made my day. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty new to tumblr but I’m on there @axolotllumberjack if you want to ask questions or anything :)


End file.
